The Third's Pet Hanyou
by Domosage
Summary: Shortly after the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi adopted Naruto as his grandson after his own was lost in the Kyuubi attack. Then he began training Naruto to control the beast inside him and use his power for the good of the village. Trained Jinchuuriki! Naruto Team 8! Naruto


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or else I would have already seen the Boruto Movie by now. Looks so good.

 **Ch 1: The Demon's First Team**

Far away in the land of wind lived a certain corrupt daimyo. He was the most evil piece of work that you would ever meet. He never got his hands dirty. Oh no, he was too good for any small scale villainy like rape or murder. He went for the big game. He crippled entire countries with his influence. He never did it because of any personal vendetta. He did it simply because he was bored.

Well, if the bloody smear on the floor is any indication, his crimes probably caught up with him.

"Hanyou reporting for duty Lord Third."

"I assume your errand went well then."

"The chicken is already in the oven. Permission to speak freely."

"Granted"

"Don't you think ANBU is a little overkill for your shopping Jiji?"

"I need all the time I can get in this office to promote a healthy village. Your service is greatly appreciated. Plus you are one of the few I trust with this sort of thing."

"Still though, I can't wait to get promoted to real missions instead of chores like this. No offense jiji." The Hokage let out a mirthful chuckle.

"It's quite understandable. Do not worry, you will be on your own team soon enough. Dismissed." As Naruto teleported out of the room via shunshin, The Hokage couldn't help but be in awe of how a twelve year old is capable of solo S-rank missions. _"Minato, Kushina, I hope I didn't make him grow up too fast. But, as long as you two are watching over him I'm sure he'll be fine."_

 _-_ XXXxxxXXX-

"Hey Noodles, what are you doing here? You can only be here if you passed the genin exam." Naruto flashed Kiba a grin.

"Look again Dog boy. My head band is right here." Kiba smiled when he saw Naruto's head band.

"Could have sworn you failed yesterday, but I'm glad you passed. Congrats." After Kiba gave him a friendly pat on the back, Naruto sat down next to Hinata.

"Hey Hime-chan." A light blush adorned Hinata's face.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Say, can you read the team selections?" A small smile appeared on Hinata's face.

"I can."

"Well, what are they?"

"You are on a team with Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto hung his head in despair. Just the thought of him working with pinkie and the emo wonder was enough to send chills up his spine.

"Darn, why cant I be on your team? Or even Kiba's, anything is better than working with them." Hinata shrugged.

"I suppose that's just the way it goes." Iruka walked in the classroom and after, he briefed them on the life of a genin, he began reading off the teams.

"... Team Seven is Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino. Jounin Sensei: Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight is Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba..." Hinata giggled silently behind her hand.

"Oi Hinata that wasn't nice. You made me think I was with _them._ How could you?" As Naruto cried anime tears, Hinata was the picture of serenity. Though, she was still looking too damn smug if Naruto had anything to say about it.

Soon enough, Team Eight's sensei came in.

"I am Kurenai Yuhi, jonin sensei of Team Eight. Follow me." As they exited the Academy, Kurenai gave them a bizarre order. "Keep up _or else_." Then she vanished in a swirl of sakura petals.

As Hinata activated her Byakugan, Kiba took in any scent trails Kurenai might have left. Hinata was the first to spot their elusive sensei.

"Follow me!" As the fledgling team shot off, their sensei smirked in the distance.

" _Maybe they'll make a good tracking team after all._ " Kurenai led her team all around Konoha, and eventually into the forest of death. She stopped in a clearing and waited patiently for her team.

Team Eight made their way into forbidden training ground 44 'The Forest of Death' With extreme caution. Only Chunin were really allowed in there. Academy students were allowed on the first thirty training grounds, as they were not much of a threat to anyone except civilians, Genin are allowed on the first forty, and fifty and above are Jonin territory.

"H-Hinata are you sure we are supposed to go in there? Akamaru is freaking out over here."

"Y-Yes Kiba-kun she's in there. And I really don't want to know what she'll do to us if we don't make it to her." Naruto tightened his headband, and flashed his team a grin.

"Don't worry We are the best team in our class. We'll get through this stupid training ground no problem." Kiba still wasn't convinced.

"I really hope the Hokage taught you some super cool secret jutsu, otherwise we are toast." Naruto smirked.

"He taught me enough to keep my friends safe. Kiba, Hinata, I will not allow either of you to die. And I always keep my word. 'Cause that's my nindo. My ninja way." Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Naruto glared at the forest with a renewed determination. They will find Kurenai-sensei, and no damn forest is going to get in their way.


End file.
